Lucie Lovie
Lucie Lovie is the daughter of Britney Hemsworth, and William Lovie III. making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and a member of House Hemsworth through her mother. Lucie Lovie has no full siblings but through her father she has several half siblings in the form of Riley, Thomas, Sigmund, Andrew, and Ashley Lovie of which Riley and Sigmund are both illegitamte children like Lucie and thus are not known to the general public, while Thomas, Andrew, and Ashley have all been accepted into House Lovie with Andrew being the current heir to the throne of House Lovie. Lucie Lovie was born the bastard child of William Lovie III., and his on again off again girlfriend Britney Hemsworth. Her birth occured following Britney being forced to leave Lucerne, and thus she was born in Forks in secret using the silent money of Britney Hemsworth to support the early day. When Britney felt better she was taken alongside her mother to Lucerne, where she stayed for a time until her mother was sent away again this time by Jasper Hale. Lucie would then return to Arnor alongside her mother, and during her return to Arnor she became very close to her grandmother Marge Hemsworth of whom came to become her main caregiver, as her mother was busy dealing with her own issues. As time went on and Lucie became older, it became clear to Marge that she was a very intelligent young girl, and thus Marge went to great effort to increase her tutoring to the levels that was usually only reserved for the boys of House Hemsworth. Lucie during this time became more and more desperate about who her father was, and unknown to the rest of the family she overheard her uncle Liam, and Chris Hemsworth discussing how William Lovie III. was her father, and the fact that he did not know of her excistence. When Arnor is devestated by the Empire and Fornost is relieved briefly by Marcel Lovie it is Lucie Lovie that briefly has a chance to speak with Marcel of whom is her relative and tells Marcel that she wants to return to Lucerne with him but doesn't reveal who she is to him. Marcel gives her a way out of the city, but she is unable to leave her mother of whom is attempting to get as much of the House Hemsworth valuables and members out of the city to notice that the city is lost. When Britney becomes a POV in chapter five of Westros it is discovered that Lucie accompanied her mother to the Kingdom of Stor where her mother is attempting to take control of Stor so that she can hand it and its power over to William and finally prove her worth. Lucie by this point is forced to deal with the fact that her mother is most likely devolving into more and more lies about the feelings held by William towards her, and the fact that the death of basically her entire family has damaged her state even more. Lucie warns her mother that she is being to aggresive but her mother refuses to hear this, and her plots are discovered by the King of Stor of whom attempts to kill Britney but instead of killing Britney she is able to escape to the south where she and the remnents of the Numenorian order of the Black have take a position of power within the Dolish realm of Trov where she had named herself queen of the land. Lucie Lovie has a small POV role in Westros as she follows her mother to the Kingdom of Stor where she appears to be coming to the realization that her mother is lost in her love affair for William Lovie III. History Early History Lucie Lovie was born the bastard child of William Lovie III., and his on again off again girlfriend Britney Hemsworth. Her birth occured following Britney being forced to leave Lucerne, and thus she was born in Forks in secret using the silent money of Britney Hemsworth to support the early day. When Britney felt better she was taken alongside her mother to Lucerne, where she stayed for a time until her mother was sent away again this time by Jasper Hale. Return to Arnor Lucie would then return to Arnor alongside her mother, and during her return to Arnor she became very close to her grandmother Marge Hemsworth of whom came to become her main caregiver, as her mother was busy dealing with her own issues. As time went on and Lucie became older, it became clear to Marge that she was a very intelligent young girl, and thus Marge went to great effort to increase her tutoring to the levels that was usually only reserved for the boys of House Hemsworth. Lucie during this time became more and more desperate about who her father was, and unknown to the rest of the family she overheard her uncle Liam, and her mother discussing how William Lovie III. was her father, and the fact that he did not know of her excistence. Learning the Truth Following the brief arrival of Jamie Snow her uncle through the marriage of her uncle to Natalie Portmane she came to see a change in her mother. Her mother's love for her seemed to her to be diminished, and she couldn't understand why or what she had done to offend her mother. Britney had been broken by the news that her step sisters brother had brought from Lucerne in the form of learning that William had travelled to Lorderon and agnockleged several of his father's bastards. This was an act that Britney had planned on revealing to him, and it becoming the first of many things she did to show him how influencial and powerful she had become through her Order of the Black Numenorians, but with him already finding out she had lost that and it threw her plans into question for herself. Britney was forced to try and create a new plan of how she could win him over again, and while she was doing this she had unknowingly become distant to her beloved daughter. Lucie took the silence and depressed behavior of her mother as being about her mother being upset with her, and thus when Britney decided to travel northward to visit her beloved brother Liam Hemsworth she would convinse her mother to take her with her to see Liam. Arriving in the northern fort of Talheim she is delighted to meet her uncle again who has been in the north for many years fighting against the slow encroachement of the Teutons into Northern Arnor. Hearing tales of how violent it is becoming from her uncle she is frightened enough that her mother leads her away back to her room, and finds this time to talk to Liam. Lucie sneaks back to the room they were speaking in, and hides in the rafters above the room where she listens into the coversation they have. Britney Hemsworth tells Liam that her plan to win back William by telling him about his family is now in tatters with Jamie having already told everyone after William's father apparently told him all that he had done. The two discuss the marriage of William to Bella, and the fact that he has never sought after her, but Britney fabricated lies saying that William has sent her many letters over the years of which Liam does not believe but listening in from the rafters Lucie believes this. Liam says to her that is the least of her problems as she needs to tell Lucie that her father is the King of Lucerne. Also during this conversation Liam attempts to convinse Britney to perhaps toy with the idea of sending Lucie southward to Lucerne to be raised with her father, as he is well aware that the moment is coming when The Empire will attack again, and there is no hope currently of holding out against their forces. Horrified about learning the truth and scared and excited about the possibility of meeting her father and perhaps living with him, Lucie tries to climb back down from the rafters but slips and falls and the noise is heard by Britney, Liam and many gaurds of whom rush to find her. She begins to cry and demands her mother tell her the truth. I moved as quietly as I could, knowing with each step I risked my mothers ire, but her silence of late frightened me more then her anger. My mother had never kept anything from me, and now seeing her silent looks, and the hushed whispers I needed to know the truth. I pressed my ear to the wall and I heard them talking, but I couldn't quite hear through the wall so I saw a few boxes piled against the wall and made my way to them. Climbing myself up I made my way onto the rafter above them, and it wasn't until I had stopped moving that I saw how high up I was from them. Maybe twenty feet up, and nothing beneath me but a table to protect me in case I fell. My mothers voice pulled me from my fear of hieights. "Liam it was all coming together perfectly." "You say that now dear sister, but I have my doubts how succesful your attempts would have proven to be." My mother scoffed at this, and I wondered who they were talking of. What had my mother attempted, and more importantly who had stopped her. "You have never met the King. I spent years with him, and I know him better then anyone else in this world does. Not even his medelling sister truly knows him as I do." "He has remarried Britney perhaps he has changed since you knew him all those years ago." "I'm sure that Italien Swan has changed him somewhat, but his character is unchangeable. He was a perfect prince, and with age he will only be wiser." She spoke of this man with such admiration, and love, and it warmed my heart to hear it. My mother had never taken a lover. Never remarried despite numerous attempts from grandfather to make an arrangement for her, and perhaps this man was the reason. "With the success he has had leading Lucerne, I doubt it will be long before he comes to talk to us. Arnor and Lucerne are ancient allies, and his great-great uncle came here once before. He will follow the footsteps of that great member of House Lovie." "You speak of him as if he is a god. He is just a man. Nothing more, and please understand my dear sister that he he cannot save Arnor from what is going to come to pass." "If your so sure we shall be ruined why do you fight?" Lucie Lovie would follow her mother hysterically crying back to their room, but as Britney held her she wasn't calming down so she held her hand and walked her outside into the palace grounds. Walking together Britney told her all about the life she had lived with William many years ago. Telling Lucie more and more about the history the way she remembered it she painted many people in a terrible light including Alice, Jasper, and Bill of whom were made to appear to be the sole reason behind why Britney and William were not married now. Everything changed from that moment forward as Lucie believed her mother when she was told that she would get to meet her father, and that everything was moving towards that. Britney packed up their things and the retainers and gaurds gathered them into the carriage and the two would return to Fornost. Before they left Lucie would have a heartfelt goodbye with her uncle Liam of whom everyone knew had become stuck in the north and wasn't going to leave until it was secure which didn't seem possible. As they rode back Lucie picked up paper for a letter of which she begin to write for her father in distant Lucerne. Writing as much as she could while her mother slept everything in the family was changing quickly. Lies told in the dark Britney Hemsworth would travel to the western section of Arnor trying to gather more support for her organization, and while she was gone Lucie came into the care of new mother Natalie Portmane. Leaving Tyse with Chris Natalie would take Lucie into the royal gardens where the two would talk on the things that were clearly bothering Lucie. Lucie was forced to lie to Natalie but was able to trick Natalie into revealing information about Natalie's brother and Lucie's father. Hearing these things would inspire her next letter of which she had prepared by the time Britney returned. Giving her the letter she had wrote her mother gave her the next letter sent from her father and she ran to her room to read it. Reading the letter she was happy beyond words until she reached a part where the letter talked of how excited he was to meet Natalie and talk to her for the first time. Knowing the two had talked in letters she came to believe the letter was a lie and prepared to confront her mother. Finding her mother she watched her place the letter she had wrote to William into a chest and then lock it, and this made Lucie turn around and walk back to her room where she prepared to find out the truth. Natalie Portmane was my aunt by marriage to my mothers brother. Natalie Portmane was my aunt by being the half sister of my father. Natalie Portmane was many things to me at the same time, and it became confusing to keep everything straight. I was a child, and yet I was asked to lie on too many occasions. Even I understood that. It mattered little as we walked hand in hand through the royal gardens and she told me all about her life in Lorderon. She was a wonderful person and it made me sick to lie, but what good would the truth do for her. Would it change anything? Would it make her happy? Then my mother must be right when she told me to lie. My mother usually was. "Are you alright Lucie?" "Of course Aunt Natalie." "I know that I have been away for awhile, but I'm back now, and if there is anything. I mean no matter how difficult it is for you to talk about I want you to know that I'm here." "I'm alright. Thanks for caring so much about things though." "Your my family now, who would I be if I didn't watch out for you." "Probably more normal Aunt Natalie." She laughed and pulled me closer for a moment into a side hug. Pulling up to a bench she sat me down beside her before plopping down next to me in a completely non lady like manner. Her behavior in moments like that made me laugh, and she didn't have to ask what I was laughing at to know. She stared off into the sky looking peaceful, and it gave me a moment to think on her calling me her family. I was able to hear about who my father was through the eyes of my mother but she was in love with him, and as my grandfather told me. Love blinds the mind of even the most brilliant. "Aunt Natalie?" "Yes Lucie." As she smiled at me I could see the differences in her that weren't obvious at first. Her eyes really struck out at you, and my mother had told me that her eyes were the one thing that reminded her of William, as they shared nearly identical eyes. "So I know your siblings have met your new half siblings but...I was just wondering if they had told you anything about what they were like." There was a questioning look in her eyes, but she made the decision to not push, and I appreciated that more then she knew. "Actually Lucie, I have been in contact with my new brother. William Lovie third of his name he titles himself in the letters." She laughs at some private joke, and I feel left out, but I want to hear about my father so I ignore my jelousy and wait for her to continue. "He started writing me months ago actually. The first letter arrived while I was in the west, and he did little more then apolgize for not being able to travel north to Arnor to see me, but he hoped we could get to know eachother in letters until the day came that one of us could go to the other." "So what is he like?" I knew I shouldn't sound so impatient, as from her side of things there was basically no reason I should have interest in King William Lovie, the third of his name. She could not know that he was my father, and thus I needed to tread more carefully. "He was kind. I was struck by the care that came through in his writing and I felt like he truly meant his apology at not being able to come and see me. He spoke briefly of himself, and his sister, of whom from the letters alone I could see he loved dearly. He asked me many questions about myself, and the manner of the questions was so perfect that I was at ease anwsering them." She looked at me as if finished, and then after seeing my face she continued. "Are you learning of Lucerne in your classes dear girl?" "No I'm not...I just." There are too many lies, and I know that I don't think I can look at her honest eyes and lie again so I stare away from her into the beautiful flowers all around us. "Do not fear speaking to me. Anything you say I shall not repeat. It will lie between the two of us, and you need never question that." I considered telling her, but I knew that my mother was trying to reunite us with father, and if I was the cause of that failing I would never be able to look at her in the eyes again. "I just don't have a brother, and you have two...I just wondered what it was like thats all."I must have lied well enough because her eyes softened and she pulled me into a hug. "You my sweet niece are wise beyond your years." A tear fell down my cheek hearing my kind aunt compliment me, and I quickly wiped it away before hugging her tighter. Family Members William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Father|link=William Lovie III. Britney Hemsworth Cover3.jpg|Britney Hemsworth - Mother|link=Britney Hemsworth William_Lovie_IV..jpg|William Lovie IV. - Half Brother|link=William Lovie IV. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Uncle|link=Sean Lovie Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Aunt|link=Alice Lovie Thomas Lovie.jpg|Thomas Lovie - Half Brother|link=Thomas Lovie Brooke Scott Fixed10.jpg|Brooke Scott - Mother in Law|link=Brooke Scott Riley Scott - Half Brother Sigmund Lovie - Half Brother Ashley Lovie - Half Sister Relationships Roslin Stor II. See Also : Roslin Stor II. Britney Hemsworth See Also : Britney Hemsworth William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Riley Scott See Also : Riley Scott Category:Vandal Category:House Lovie Category:House Hemsworth Category:People Category:Bastard Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:POV Character Category:Level One Magi Category:Magi Category:Dovah School of Magi